Bonbons de Licor
by HannahHell
Summary: -Primeira-tenente, tenho uma ordem muito importante para você – ele anunciou com um tom sério. -Sim, coronel – ela bateu continência. -Me ajude a comer todos esses chocolates! – Roy continuava sério, como se fosse uma missão de importância nacional.


Bombons de licor.

Roy Mustang tentava não dormir em cima da montanha de papéis que a primeira-tenente Riza Hawkeye insistia em aumentar.

-Senhor, se sabe que vai ficar o dia inteiro cansado, devia dormir mais durante a noite – ela aconselhou chacoalhando os ombros dele para que acordasse. Ela tinha um sorrisinho cínico estampado no rosto.

Ele a encarou, estava com os cabelos estranhamente soltos aquele dia, mas ele não podia reclamar, ela ficava muito melhor com as madeixas loiras caindo nos ombros, porém o sorriso dela queria dizer "Pare de ficar dando uma de galinha e tenha mais foco no trabalho Coronel inútil", mas sabia que ela nunca pronunciaria isso, talvez pensar ou insinuar, mas verbalizar, nunca.

-Vou tentar ouvir mais seus conselhos - ele respondeu e ela começou a dirigir-se para a porta – falando em conselhos, você soube que agora tem um novo uniforme para as oficiais que inclui uma saia? – mesmo estando atrás de uma pilha de papéis, ele sabia que estava irritando a loira.

-Eu soube, mas considero a calça mais confortável.

-Deveria experimentar, você fica bonita de saia.

Riza abriu a porta do escritório dele sem se dar ao trabalho de responder, ela odiava quando aquele moreno decidia dar uma de Don Juan para cima dela. Tudo bem que ele era bonitão, e que superava, e muito o Don Juan, ou Casablanca... Mas! Isso não quer dizer que ela gostaria de cair no charme dele... Ou será que queria?

-Havoc, para de falar baboseiras melosas para sua namoradinha, no celular e volte ao trabalho! – ele ordenou enquanto ia até sua mesa.

Já era quase dez horas, o que queria dizer que o 'correio' iria chegar em breve, e levando em consideração ser o dia dos namorados, essa porta não pararia de abrir. Chocolates, bichos de pelúcia, flores e cartões açucarados, como ela odiava esse dia.

Mal tocaram todas as dez badaladas do relógio e as batidas e entregas começaram.

Todos ganharam alguma coisa, Fallman e Breda ganharam alguns chocolates, Huey ganhou um livro com um cartão escrito um poema meigo, Havoc ganhou um urso de pelúcia e Roy... Para roy não paravam de chegar caixas e mais caixas de bombons, sem contar os cartões e flores, em meia hora já havia conseguido chocolate o suficiente para o resto da vida, mas, para variar, ninguém se lembrou dela. Nem mesmo uma florzinha ela ganhara, nada.

* * *

Faltava uma hora e meia, no máximo para dar o fim do expediente quando Roy chamou riza até sua sala.

Ao entrar ela quase passou mal, a sala estava parecendo uma loja de chocolates, ou então uma lojinha de coisas para esse dia horrível, e para a surpresa dela roy havia terminado a papelada e se entretia em comer alguns chocolates de uma caixa que estava em cima da sua mesa.

-Primeira-tenente, tenho uma ordem muito importante para você – ele anunciou com um tom sério.

-Sim, coronel – ela bateu continência.

-Me ajude a comer todos esses chocolates! – Roy continuava sério, como se fosse uma missão de importância nacional.

Riza parecia estar um tanto em choque, não sabia se ficava indignada, confusa, se concordava, se atirava nele por ser tão idiota... Mas os chocolates pereciam ser tão bons... Já que era uma ordem não tinha nenhum problema em ela concordar.

Sentou-se na cadeira á frente da mesa do Coronel e pegou um chocolate colocando-o lentamente na boca – Ei! Isso aqui tem licor! – ela reclamou.

Quando ela se sentou Roy achou que ela tivesse enlouquecido, quando pegou o chocolate e o pos na boca o moreno podia jurar que ela estava o provocando, mas depois dessa reclamação percebeu que ainda era a mesma Riza que ele conhecia – é surpreendente ser só licor ou bebida alcoólica, eu ficaria menos surpreso se fosse um tipo de poção do amor. Tem cada garota doida nesse mundo.

-É só mesmo uma maluca para achar que uma poçãozinha ia te fazer sossegar o facho - ela ironizou enquanto comia mais um bombom.

-Riza, não fale assim, que eu me ofendo.

O tempo e as caixas de bombom foram passando, Riza achou incrível o fato de que TODOS os bombons eram recheados com bebidas alcoólicas, desde o mais doce licor até whisky, teve alguns que ela pode jurar que o recheio era vodka.

-Hey, tenente o expediente já acabou, mas eu tenho tantos bombons para comer, por que você não vem até minha casa para ver se conseguimos terminar com esses bombons? – ele sugeriu e se preparou para os tiros que provavelmente viriam a seguir, mas no lugar deles...

-Tudo bem, esses chocolates são tão bons que não consigo parar de come-los – ela concordou sorrindo, coisa que chocou tanto roy que ele precisou se beliscar para ter certeza que isso estava acontecendo mesmo.

Saíram do quartel carregando as caixas que sobraram e foram até o apartamento dele. A porta foi destrancada com dificuldade e os dois entraram deixando as caixas na frente do sofá, Riza se sentou no mesmo enquanto Roy foi trancar a porta e quando voltou para a sala se sentou do lado da loira que já começara a comer alguns bombons.

-Riza, você está bem? – ele estava preocupado, pois ela estava calma e com um sorriso de criança quando vê doce.

-Estou ótima! – ela respondeu sem prestar muita atenção nele.

O moreno percebeu que ela ficava cada vez mais alegre e hiperativa, o que deveria ser efeito do açúcar e do álcool, e comia tão alegremente que estava com as mãos e a boca suja de chocolate, parecia até uma criança.

Quando todo o chocolate finalmente acabou, Riza estava com as bochechas rosadas e ria com uma facilidade impressionante. Sem contar que ela não parava de bater o pé ou batucar os dedos na perna.

-Quanto você precisa beber para ficar bêbada? – Roy não conseguiu se segurar, ele tinha de perguntar isso, ela estava engraçada demais.

-Pouquíssimo, fico bêbada muito rápido, se eu chegar ao terceiro copo sóbria é um record – a loira falou tão rápido que ele demorou um tempo para processar o sentido da frase.

-Você é a primeira pessoa que eu conheço que fica bêbada com bombons recheados com bebida – ele comentou rindo.

-Mas eu não estou bêbada! Só estou um pouco hiperativa e alegre, mas bêbada, não!

-Jura? Então eu te desafio a ficar parada em um pé só.

Ela se levantou meio bamba, e foi só tirar um pé do chão que ela caiu em cima das caixas vazias. Tentou mais três vezes e teve o mesmo resultado, até que desistiu e se sentou no sofá novamente.

-Como aquelas mulheres ficam tão açanhadinhas por sua causa? Tudo bem que você é charmoso, tem esse cabelo brilhante e sedoso que pede para as mãos passarem nele, esses olhos negros e profundos que fazem qualquer uma perder a linha do raciocínio se olhar por muito tempo, é bonitão, tem esse corpaço e cheira ao perfume One Million (n/a:ta ligada naquele perfume que a propaganda é uma cara estalando os dedos.) que é meu perfume favorito, por isso eu sempre te dou um frasco dele de aniversário, mas fora a isso sua personalidade não é das melhores... Claro que você é meio fechado, e isso te dá um ar misterioso, é ambicioso, tem bom coração, é justo, não demonstra o que sente e tudo mais, mas aposto que elas pensam que você é só mais um galinha no mundo, certo? – ela disse isso num fôlego só o que deixou Roy surpreso, sem ar, e confuso.

-Isso é porque elas dizem que eu tenho uma pegada...

-Ora, mas agora tudo faz sentido, eu não sabia dessa parte, tinha uma pequena idéia que esse era o motivo, devo admitir, mas pelo que me lembro, nós nunca saímos.

"Ela ta mesmo bêbada, ou está fingindo apenas para me provocar?"ele pensou confuso, mas era óbvio que ela estava bêbada, Riza nunca falaria essas coisa sóbria, além do mais ela tinha todos os sintomas "já que ela não vai se lembrar mesmo, por que não aproveitar?".

-É que eu nunca tive coragem de te chamar para sair - como Roy adorava o fato de poder falar sobre seus sentimento para alguém que não iria lembrar de nada que ele disse no outro dia.

-Por quê? – ele perguntou virando-se de frente para ele.

-É mais complicado chamar quem você é apaixonado há anos para sair, do que chamar qualquer uma – ele respondeu se aproximando perigosamente dela.

Ela colocou a mão do lado da orelha dele como se fosse contar algum segredo e começou a sussurrar - sei muito bem como é, estou apaixonada por você desde a primeira vez que te vi, eu apenas nunca soube demonstrar isso.

Roy segurou o rosto da loira com uma mão e a beijou, a loira retribuiu o beijo no mesmo instante. Com a outra mão ele segurou a cintura dela a aproximando mais, enquanto a loira passava os dedos nos cabelos negros dele.

-É impressão minha, ou esse sofá está pequeno demais para nós dois? – Roy sussurrou assim que se separaram.

-Assim é melhor, teremos de ficar mais juntos – ela respondeu e voltou a beijá-lo.

Riza colocou as pernas de cada lado dele e se sentou em seu colo, uma das mãos da tenente estavam na nuca dele puxando-o cada vez para mais perto dela, beijando-o com mais desejo e fervor.

Roy tirou a parte de cima da farda dela revelando a blusa preta justa ao corpo que ela usava e retirou a farte de cima da sua farda revelando a sua camisa branca desce continuou a beijá-la, primeiro em cada canto do rosto dela que estava sujo. Ele sentia o doce sabor do chocolate misturado com o sabor dela que dava uma combinação, que na opinião dele, era perfeita.

Ela desceu a mão do cabelo para a nuca e acompanhou com os dedos a gola da camisa desabotoando lentamente cada botão pelo quais seus dedos passavam.

Roy passou a beijar o pescoço dela enquanto passou as mão por baixo da blusa dela e começou a traçar o caminho da coluna dela com os dedos, a fazendo se arrepiar e gemer.

-O que meus vizinhos vão pensar se nos ouvirem? – ele cochichou no ouvido dela antes de tirar sua blusa.

Os beijos dele foram descendo pelas pela agora descoberta de Riza, chegando até a barriga dela, onde ficou um tempinho a mais 'brincando' com o umbigo dela, mas depois voltou para o pescoço enquanto suas mãos tentavam abrir o fecho do sutian. Assim que conseguiu tentou inverter as posições, mas calculou mal o espaço e caíram no chão.

Não prestaram muita atenção neste acontecimento, na verdade, o mundo poderia acabar que eles nem prestariam atenção, a única coisa que ele reparou é que agora estava por cima.

Riza desceu as mãos até o cós da calça e começou a desabotoá-la e abrir o zíper, mas não demorou muito para que esta penúltima peça de roupa fosse retirada. Roy se aproveitou do momento de distração dela e tirou a calça que ela usava revelando a delicada lingerie que o impedia de tê-la naquele exato instante.

Ela segurou o rosto do moreno e o puxou para um caloroso e profundo beijo, que foi ficando mais quente a cada instante enquanto as mãos dos dois passeavam pelos seus corpos.

Não podiam mais esperar, eles se desejavam, mais que tudo, ela queria ser dele de uma vez e ele desejava ser dela. Tiraram as únicas peças de roupa que restavam e ele se posicionou entre as pernas dela.

Parecia que para eles o universo parou, eles eram um, se beijavam vorazmente em meio a gemidos e suspiros, ele se movimentava cada vez mais rápido e ela como num movimento involuntário o arranhava e pedia por mais.

Os beijos não se cessavam, só demoravam mais e ficavam mais ousados e picantes, embora estivessem num chão de piso frio suavam muito, mas continuavam colando mais e mais seus corpos, se é que isto era possível.

Chegaram ao seu ápice, no climax da relação que começara por simples bombons e que os levara a realizar o desejo mais profundo que seus corações guardavam.

Roy rolou o seu corpo para o lado dela e a abraçou pela cintura a puxando para mais perto, ambos respiravam ofegantes, ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos molhados de suor dela. Adormeceram ali, no chão mesmo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte Riza acordou numa cama que não era a dela, nua, coberta por lençóis que não eram seus, e cheirava a uma mistura do seu perfume favorito e suor, isto sem contar a dor de cabeça que a impedia de pensar direito e a fazia agradecer a Deus pela luz estar apagada.

Aos poucos, de um modo bem lento a dor de cabeça foi passando, não muito, mas o suficiente para sair daquele quarto e descobrir exatamente onde estava e o que acontecera na noite anterior. Não que ela não soubesse, mas queria saber pelo menos de QUEM era a casa.

Enrolou-se nos lençóis e levantou da cama, feliz pela dor de cabeça não causar vertigem, ela conhecia muito bem essa dor, sabia que estava de ressaca.

Ao abria a porta a claridade do dia quase a cegou, a forçando a cambalear de olhos fechados para fora e começar a se acostumar com a luz lenta e dolorosamente.

Mas aos poucos ela passou a enxergar melhor, embora sua cabeça doesse demais. Ouviu um barulho vindo do que parecia ser a cozinha e decidiu ir até a fonte do som.

Chegou numa pequena cozinha, com armários nas paredes, uma pia de pedra um fogão, uma típica geladeira frost free e num tipo de prateleira um microondas que estava esquentando algo, no centro do cômodo havia uma mesa na qual um moreno, que ele conhecia perfeitamente bem, estava assistindo o que quer que estivesse dentro do microondas esquentar.

Ao contrário dela, que estava coberta apenas pelo lençol ele usava uma calça larga de moletom.

Com uma pequena tosse forçada riza chamou a atenção do homem que a olhou com um grande sorriso.

-O café da manhã será x-burguer, espero que não se importe. Mas sabe, esses lanches, apesar de nada saudáveis, ficam prontos em três minutos – ele comentou sem demonstrar um pingo de constrangimento, como se ela acordar nua, de ressaca e na casa dele fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Posso saber o que aconteceu ontem? Como eu vim parar aqui? - ela começou a bombardeá-lo com perguntas.

-Bem, essa é uma longa história, acho melhor você se sentar - ele começou apontando a cadeira a sua frente e tomou fôlego para responder decentemente às perguntas da loira.

Fim.


End file.
